Trainwreck
by bickering-sidekicks
Summary: Jo's helping Gabe prepare for a party.  Jo&Gabe


**A/N: Jo&Gabe just became my new Disney Channel OTP. Since WOWP is ending and therefore so is Jalex, and Demi quit SWAC so no more Channy…I've only got Jo&Gabe :'(**

**Ah well. I'm more of a Nickelodeon girl, anyway. Seddie will always be there for me. Anyway. This could be horribly out of character. I've only watched the episodes with Jo in them, so I don't quite have a good grasp on the characters.**

**And _wow_...there are not enough Jo&Gabe stories out here in FF world. _**

_you're a trainwreck_

_but with you i'm in love_

- Trainwreck, Demi Lovato

* * *

><p>"Jo! Jo! Jo―ohmygod―<em>JO!<em>"

The door flew open, and a glaring Jo Keener stood, curls framing her face and arms holding a baby to her chest. "WHAT?"

Gabe took a step back, surprised by the hostility. Cautiously, after wiping his hands on his apron, he approached her.

"...Jo? Are you...okay?"

"Okay? Am I _okay_?"

Gabe flinched. He looked around wildly for any kind of weapon to defend himself from Jo's inevitable attack. Spotting a spoon, he held it up with shaking hands, pointed 'threateningly' at Jo.

"You ask me to help you prepare for a stupid party for your stupid sister, spill paint on my shirt and force me to wear one of your stupid shirts, and leave me with this stupid baby so you can go bake a stupid cake and you think I'm _okay_?"

With a rather menacing growl, she finished her rant, and Gabe laughed nervously.

"R-right. Haha...sorry, yeah, Jo, so so sorry―"

He was promptly interrupted by the sound of Charlie's loud crying, and Jo jumped, surprised by the sudden disturbance. She glared up at Gabe.

"Hey stupid, what do I do with this crying baby?"

"I don't know!" Gabe replied, panicking. "Why is she crying?"

"She's your sister! Do something!"

"Um, uh, alright!"

Gabe went to the refrigerator, got a can of pureed peas, and put the contents in a plastic bowl, spilling some of the green mush onto the kitchen counter. Jo lowered Charlie into her seat, and Gabe offered the crying girl a spoonful of the peas.

"Come on Charlie! Good girl, good girl, just stop crying and eat the pureed peas please!"

Jo rolled her eyes at Gabe's baby voice.

"Come on Charlie, just stop crying! Eat the peas! You know you want it! Charlie, come on Charlie!"

Charlie, still crying, took the bowl, and without any warning, flung its contents at Gabe. Green mush splattered all over Gabe; his shirt, his jeans, his face, his arms. Jo, unable to hold it in, began laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Uh, yeah it is!"

Her laughter mixed with Charlie's crying, and Gabe groaned at the raucous.

"Jo, can you please just shut up and help me with Charlie?"

Jo, wiping away fictional tears of laughter, sighed, and stretched out her arms. "Fine. Gimme the baby."

Gabe picked up Charlie, and handed her to Jo. Jo began cradling her, softly singing a lullaby. Without breaking momentum, she walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..."

Her voice soothed Charlie, who stopped crying and eventually fell asleep.

"Woah―she's asleep. How'd you do that?"

"Oh, I'm just naturally good with babies, I guess."

Gabe, impressed, said "I guess you're going to make a really good mom some day."

"Maybe." She smiled, and carefully laid Charlie down onto the couch. With a blanket, she tucked the little girl in, taking a moment to trace the side of her face with a soft touch.

As she looked at Gabe again, she let out a quiet giggle. Even his hair had a little puree in it.

"You're a trainwreck, you know that?"

Gabe grimaced slightly. "Yeah, I know."

She grinned. He grinned back, and she bit her lip, giggling.

Awkwardly, Gabe said "Well, I guess I better get back to that cake...so..."

Gabe and Jo simultaneously stood up. "I'll help," Jo offered.

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "You...want to help?"

"Yeah. I...do."

She smiled, and shyly extended a hand. After a second, he grasped her hand in his, a slight blush in his cheeks. Slowly, they made their way back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops. I pretty much suck at this fanfiction thing ;P<strong>


End file.
